


Un-stuck

by CheeseIsCoolIThink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collage, College, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Statue au, The slowest slow burn of all time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIsCoolIThink/pseuds/CheeseIsCoolIThink
Summary: "Pretty statue huh?" Sapnap flushed a little and nodded,Dream smiled at him, seeming to not notice,"If only he was real," he whistled.'Yeah' Sapnap thought to himself, 'If only he was real.'UPDATE: Format has been fixed! It's now easier for mobile readers :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100





	1. The Beginning

It was Sapnaps first day of college. 

He had finally flown to North Carolina to pursue his photography career. 

He stepped out into the airport. A small breeze flowing into his face, cooling him off after a few hours of being stuck in the plane. 

His legs and arms ached, craving movement, yet also needing relaxation.

Sapnap groaned and stretched, bringing his arms up into the air, his shirt riding up a little and exposing a small patch of skin on his stomach.

He hiked his backpack higher on his shoulder and made his way to pick up his luggage.

He slowly walked over, his black combat boots sliding across the ground, making a small, short, squeaking sound as they hit the ground once again.

He quickly went and grabbed his suitcase and duffle bag, carrying both a backpack and a duffle bag while dragging along a suitcase maybe wasn't the best idea.

Oh well. 

He has them now. 

He walked over to the airports exit leisurely. His arms feeling as if they were about to fall off onto the cold marble flooring.

His legs felt the same. 

He continued pushing on, threw crowds, ignoring the stiffness in his joints and stabbing pain in his muscles.

Sighing to himself after finally exiting the stuffy airport, he set down his duffle bag on the sidewalk just outside the entrance, ignoring the people walking in and out. 

He brought his backpack to one shoulder and reached over, unzipping a pocket and taking out his phone. 

Turning off airplane mode he went to his contacts. A person pushed him slightly. 

He almost tripped over his duffle bag, still sitting beside him. He quietly grunted to himself as the people around him chatted loudly, their voices echoing in his ears.

He clicked on a contact labeled, 'Dream' and started to type out a text. 'Hey dude, outside the airport now :) '

He finished and clicked send.

After getting a quick response back, telling him to stay put, and he'll be there soon, Sapnap clicked the off button, the screen turning black immediately. 

He put his phone back in his backpack, zipping up the pocket and throwing it back over his other shoulder. 

He took this time alone to look around.

There were a few trees around the parking lot, mostly in between the entrances, their leaves flowing gracefully in the wind. Sadly, there wasn't much that would look decent as a picture.

The sun was raised highly in the sky, the rays falling down onto the earth below. 

Sapnap immediately regretted his decision to look at the sun, the bright star leaving a burning feeling in his eyes, and a small pang of pain shot through his head. 

He closed his eyes and turned away.

Bringing his hand to his face he looked out across the parking lot. Before seeing his friend's car pull up threw the entrance, driving in and bringing his car to the edge of the sidewalk in front of the large airport. 

Sapnap smiled happily as his friend rolled down his window, 

"Hey Sap," He closed his eyes and gave a warm smile, as well as a short wave, "Get in, I'll pop the trunk open," 

the sandy haired boy pushed a button as Sapnap made his way to the back of the car. 

He picked up his duffle bag and walked over, placing it in the trunk with a soft grunt escaping his mouth after. 

He then plopped his backpack off his shoulders and placed it into the back of the car before rolling his suitcase over and shoving it in as well.

He sighed to himself and closed the trunk firmly. The pain in his body got worse with each small movement, it felt like anything he did would lead his bones to snap, and he'd be left on the floor unable to move. 

He walked over to the passenger door, grabbing the handle and swiftly pulling it open, he winced a little as the pain shot threw his arms.

Once open, he practically collapsed inside, his body melting into the soft seats. He heard his friend chuckled lightly as he closed the door,

"You alright there," he looked over at Sapnap, only to get a tired groan in response. 

He wheezed, "Oh well, we should be home pretty soon," Sapnap only looked back at him and sniffed, he could practically feel the bags under his eyes,

"Anyways," his friend looked back in front of him and started driving, pulling out from against the sidewalk, "Why so tired," he questioned, 

"Babies," Sapnap brought his head back and groaned, receiving another kettle-like wheeze, "They don't ever stop fucking crying," 

Dream laughed back at the comment, "I get it," he looked to Sapnap for a few seconds, his eyes then quickly shooting back to look at the road, the car following the simple route home,

"When me and George flew here they just wouldn't shut up," Sapnap shrugged and gave a short nod,

honestly he didn't have the energy to even try to talk anymore, babies should definitely be banned from planes, have their own little baby planes or some shit. 

He turned his head and looked out the window, the roads filled with cars and stores scattered around beside them. It didn't take long until he passed out. 

"Hey, Sap," he heard a voice beside him, getting a soft shove along with some cold drifting in from the direction of the voice, 

"This isn't hell," he stated quietly, opening his eyes to glance around, beside him the voice, or Dream snorted,

"Yeah yeah it's not," the tall boy giggled, "Maybe next time you'll have better luck," 

he shrugged playfully before tapping Sap once again,

"Okay but get up, we got to get to our dorms," Sapnap groaned once again, he forgot that 'home' was actually the dorms of which George, Dream, and him were all going to. 

He climbed out, walking to the back to grab his luggage, 

"Why'd you bring so much," Dream snorted, "Leave me aloneeee," he whined back, Dream rolled his eyes sarcastically and picked up his duffle bag, 

"Get your stuff, I'll carry this one," he smiled back to Sapnap.

Sapnap gave a thankful smile and went to grab his backpack and suitcase, shutting the trunk and turning to walk with Dream to the dormitory and into his Dorm. 

Sapnap was lucky enough to get one of the few singles. 

Thank god he didn't have to meet someone new, let alone live with that stranger.

He had no chance of possibly sharing with Dream or George, since the two 'love birds' shared one already. 

They walked onto campus, Dream ranting about some bullshit about classes or something, Sapnap wasn't listening. 

As he passed he saw a statue, it was of a young man, his shirt was off and he only had a blanket covering his lower half. 

He kinda looked like he had freckles sprinkled on his body, each looked as if they were placed perfectly.

He had fluffy hair that if he was alive would flow through the wind, draping over his face, slightly covering his eyes. His hand was brought up to have a bird placed on one of his fingers, him staring at it with a soft expression.

Dream had caught him staring, 

"Pretty statue huh?" Sapnap flushed a little and nodded, Dream smiled at him, seeming to not notice, 

"If only he was real," he whistled. 

'Yeah' Sapnap thought to himself, 

'If only he was real.' 


	2. I'm Going Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked out a little farther, looking at the statue with awe, it was just like it was before. 
> 
> Beautiful.
> 
> He smiled to himself, maybe to the statue, he didn't know. And looked down to his camera, looking up something had changed.
> 
> It was looking at him? 
> 
> He could have swore it was looking at the bird perched happily on his finger before, now he was staring straight at Sapnap, his eyes piercing his soul.

It wasn't long before Sapnap made it his dorm. 

It was a small room, only fitted with a bed and small desk shoved against the wall, looking out onto campus, just in view of the statue.

Sapnap still couldn't get over it. The statue was beautiful, and he should be able to get some good photos out of it.

Sadly, no boy would ever look that gorgeous.

Not in this world. 

He sighed to himself, bringing over his luggage and lazyly throwing it on the bed. 

He opened his duffle bag and took out a blanket, kicking the rest of his luggage to the end, he practically face planted into the mattress. 

The stiff cushion below him would only make his joints and body ache more, he would probably feel like an old man when he woke up. 

But who cares, all Sapnap wanted was rest. 

And he wanted it now. 

Scratch that, he didn't want, he needed.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep. The noises of people exiting their dorms and leaving the dormitory echoed quietly in his ears. 

He snored softly to himself as the world outside continued on, the constant alarm on his phone when he got a text from Dream went on every few minutes, but he was too far gone in his sleep. 

It felt oh so peaceful. 

Like it could go on forever.

Of course, it didn't.

You could only wish to be dragged away into the nothingness that is sleep.

The warmth of the blankets and softness of the pillows consuming you, keeping you at rest. 

Sapnap groaned as he opened his eyes, there was only a faint light drifting out through the window, most likely from the artificial lights outside. 

'Dammit' he thought, 'I fucking slept all day,' 

he turned onto his back and groaned louder, well, yelled, just not loud enough to disturb anyone asleep. 

He rose from his bed, goosebumps sprinkling themselves over his body as a cold breeze shot threw him. 

He shivered and opened his suitcase lazily, taking out a white hoodie with a small flame plastered in the center. Throwing it on, warmth encasing him once again. 

Sighing, he opened his suitcase and grabbed his camera, taking off the lens cover and making sure it was alright. Running to the door, he slipped on some checkered vans and flew out his door, semi-running through the halls, he didn't feel like tying up his combat boots for some crappy, practice pictures. 

Making sure he didn't make much noise, he stomped down the steps, the sound of his feet hitting each step echoed down. 

Finally he arrived down, his shoes slipping against the floors, they didn't have much grip. 

Maybe he should have gone with his boots, then he wouldn't risk slipping and fucking up his camera. 

He bursts through the doors, gasping for air after running all the way to the outdoors. 

The oxygen flew through his lungs, sighing contently. 

The smell of leaves wifted into his face, the breeze carrying the pleasant scent to him. 

He walked out a little farther, looking at the statue with awe, it was just like it was before. Beautiful. He smiled to himself, maybe to the statue, he didn't know. 

And looked down to his camera, looking up something had changed. 

It was looking at him? 

He could have swore it was looking at the bird perched happily on his finger before, now he was staring straight at Sapnap, his eyes piercing his soul.

Sapnap flushed and looked around nervously. 

Was he just going insane?

But it changed, it moved, it had to. 

Well, at least he thinks. 

He groaned to himself, 

"it's just a statue," he looked at it sadly, "can't fuck a statue, no matter how much you long for it, and how pretty it is. Get that shit in your head Sapnap,"

talking a moment he sighed, before bringing up his camera and pointing it to the statue. 

It still looked at him, those eyes still looking into his heart. 

The camera clicked, and then again, followed by a few more rapid clicks.

Sapnap looked down to see what he had, it was..... beautiful. 

The statue still stared in Sapnaps direction, a few leaves flew through the air, covering the statue, while others drifted in the wind behind it. 

The lights behind the statue illuminated it perfectly. 

The soft glow showing off the perfect face, and gorgeous hair. 

Sapnap swears he could get lost in himself looking at them. He wanted to see them forever, never looking away.

Reluctantly he looked up, and smiled, this time knowing it was to the statue. Smiling he said, 

"Thanks, even though you're a statue, I think you should be proud," he waved, making his way back inaside, and up to his dorm.

God he felt stupid. 

He thanked the statue. 

A fucking statue. 

Yes it was pretty, and yes if it was alive he would totally press his lips to that.

It was nonetheless, a statue. 

He groaned to himself. 

How can you even be that stupid?

Maybe he'd find a cute guy or gal here, to make him stop longing for a statue.

Something so far out of reach.

Something impossible to gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID SO MANY PEOPLE SEE MY FIRST CHAPTER???? BDKWKKDKDJFJSISJS WHAT


	3. Coffee and Third Wheeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached outside once again, looking at the statue, it was again, looking at the bird.
> 
> But it was looking at him yesterday, wasn't it? 
> 
> Or was it a dream.
> 
> He gave the statue a nervous smile anyways, just in case.
> 
> Even though he thinks he might have been imaging it.

Sapnap arose from his bed, his whole body ached as if he was stabbed in every joint and muscle. 

He groaned and stood up. His legs wobbled beneath him as he tried his best to make his way across the room to his closet. 

He was only able to put away his clothes, by then it was 2:30 and he already needed more sleep. 

As he began to fall he caught onto the table. Standing up, he looked out the window, he could faintly see his reflection, messy black hair, tan skin, forest green eyes, and a little bit of stubble on his chin. 

He groaned once again.

How the fuck was he suppose to make it through the day? 

He didn't have classes yet, but he was supposed to go to a cafe with Dream and George and then have them show him around. 

He hadn't even got his schedule. 

Great. 

At least he got some pretty photos. 

He made his way to the washroom, taking off his clothes and stepping in.

The warmth of the water falling onto his skin felt great. 

It spread within him and gave a sigh of contentment to himself, enjoying the pleasant moment as it lasted. 

He reached onto a self and pulled out some strawberry scented shampoo, Dream ways bugged him about it, but at least he doesn't smell like axe body spray.

How does George deal with that shit? Seriously, it smells like a middle school locker room. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, massaging the shampoo into it softly. He quickly rinsed it out before grabbing some conditioner. 

He grabbed some body wash and spread it along his skin, the scent was also strawberry, he felt it would only be logical for the scents to match rather than having them clash, constantly giving off a weird concoction of mixed scents, making your nose sting with discomfort. 

Washing out his conditioner and exiting the shower, he grabbed a towel and draped it above his lower half. 

He grabbed a blow dryer and turned it on, his hair flew into his face and stung when coming in contact with his eyes.

Giving a small grunt of pain he continued until his hair was dry. 

He grabbed his bandana and wrapped it around his head, keeping his dark bangs from draping down and covering his eyes. 

Exiting the washroom he headed to his closet. Opening the door he threw on a black turtleneck with a white button up on top, half of the shirt tucked in and the other draping out over his waist. 

He paired it with black jeans with holes in the knees, as well as a belt with chains resting against his hips and a small silver chain necklace. 

He looked himself in the mirror and smiled before walking out of his dorm room and making his way back down to the exit. 

He reached outside once again, looking at the statue it was again, looking at the bird. 

But it was looking at him yesterday, wasn't it? 

Or was it a dream.

He gave the statue a nervous smile anyways, just in case.

Even though he thinks he might have been imaging it. 

He'd look at the pictures he took when he got home. 

If it was true, he'd show no one. 

No one. 

Not even Dream or George.

It felt….

Wrong. 

And he didn't know why. It was just a statue. And it probably didn't happen anyways. 

Dreams are weird. 

Right?

He made his way slowly to the café. Taking his time walking down the sidewalk, leaves blowing into his face as he started towards the café.

He's sure Dream and George wouldn't mind spending a few extra minutes together. 

Not like they don't like spending time together. Well, hopefully they didn't enjoy it..... Too much. 

Sapnap stuck his tongue out playfully in response to his thought, he knew no one would see it but he could imagine George scolding him and telling him to wait until he had a girl or boy friend, and Dreams kettle wheezed after.

He was lucky to have such great friends, even if he had to third wheel them. 

At least now that they're together it isn't that bad. 

God, high school was a torture.

The two mindlessly flirting with each other, then crying to Sapnap about how,

'He could never like me back! I have no chance, i'm doing all this for nothing,'

Sapnap groaned internally to himself at the painful memories. 

The bell rang as he entered the café, the sweet smell of coffee and fresh pastries filled his senses as he smiled happily.

"Hey Sapnap, over here,"

Sapnap looked over to see Dream sitting with his boyfriend, George. 

He smiled at them and waved, George giving a short wave and smiling back.

George was a short British dude who moved to Florida when he was teen and ended up going to Dream and Sapnaps school, the two fell in love and kept Sapnap third wheeling, a few years later, his still the third wheel. 

At least they all made it into the same college. 

And thank god the walls are thick.

Sapnap doesn't know how bad it would be if the builders made them even half a centimeter thinner. 

He walked over to them and sat down across from them, 

"So, hows your first 2 days," Dream asked, him and George's hands were folded neatly together on top of the table as Dream and George pressed themselves even closer together, 

"Okay now you're just making fun of me," Sapnap threw his head back and gave a dramatic groan,

Dream and George giggled rapidly, "Okay, okay," Dream waved his hand, "We'll stop," 

Sapnap gave him a playful eye roll and George hit his forearm lightly,

"Hey!" Sapnap whined, 

"Deserved," was all George said in reply, leaning back into his chair,

"But really," Dream looked back up at him, "How is it,"

Sapnap shrugged, "I can't say much sense classes haven't started for me yet, but I guess it's alright," 

Dream smiled, "Well that's good. I'm assuming you slept immediately?" he asked, 

"Yep! Those babies are like, geez," Sapnap goraned, 

George snorted as Dream held back another wheeze, 

"I agree," George raised his hand up, "Well, let's order some coffee then get on with the tour," 

Dream stood up and pulled George up, Sapnap followed them as all three ordered their drinks. 

Let the tour and third wheeling begin.


	4. It's..... Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap grabbed his camera and went to look out the window, to see if he could get some shots of the statue from there, he didn't really feel like walking all the way out. 
> 
> As he looked out, his stomach ached.
> 
> His heart dropped down as he stepped backwards from the window.
> 
> It was gone.
> 
> The statue was gone.

Dream, George, and Sapnap walked around the large building, students walked in and out of their classes, the constant chattering to their friends echoed quietly in Saps ears.

Dream held George's hand protectively, as if he were to lose it at any second. 

He couldn't blame him, when they went to a carnival last year, they lost George in the crowds. 

Sapnap thought it was funny, while Dream and George cried about not wanting to lose each other again.

Sometimes Sapnap wishes he had something like that. 

Well not sometimes. 

All the time. 

With every move they make towards each other, every romantic gesture, every small flirtatious comment, he wishes he was them, with the one person he loves most.

Sapnap has had previous relationships, they just… never worked out. 

A few cheated on him because he didn't have what they wanted, while others just said they lost interest. 

It felt like no matter what Sapnap did, he'd never find the one. 

He would always be the second choice.

Sapnap was ripped from his thoughts when Dream handed him a schedule,

"Here you go dude," smiled at him, "Don't lose it, classes start for you tomorrow. You're lucky you got afternoon, morning classes suck ass," Dream groaned, 

"Oh shut it. You're the one who picked morning classes anyways," George rolled his eyes and shoved Dream playfully, Dream gave a fake offended gasp and turned away, 

"Can't believe you say such things to your boyfriend," he held his hand to his chest dramatically. 

Sapnap snorted, "Hey hey hey, let's not fight here, think of the children," he motioned to a baby in a stroller, their mother sitting beside them on her phone,

"Don't you hate babies," Dream wheezed. 

Sapnap blinked his eyes, "I do, but I care about their innocence," he closed his eyes and gave a dramatic scoff,

Dream only rolled his eyes, "Alright, well that's the tour," he smiled, "We've better get going," he went to turn around and waved, 

"Make sure George can still walk," Sapnap said before turning around and walking towards the stairs, all he heard was a wheeze and snort. 

As much as he longs for a relationship like theirs, it's nice seeing them together. 

They're clearly soulmates.

Sapnap wonders if he has one too.

Sapnap opened the door to his dorm. The faint scent of a lavender candle drifting out, the old scent of stale food and paint was almost completely washed away. 

He let in a deep breath, taking in the pleasant smell. 

He walked in, it was finally time to actually set up his room. So far he only had the bed and desk that originally were there, and a few candles and books scattered around, as well as a skinny mirror set in the corner next to his closet.

He opened up a bag and took out some led lights. Standing on a chair he placed them against the wall. When he was done he turned them to a nice orange color, similar to the maple leaves drifting in the wind outside his window. 

It was about 8:30 p.m. Sapnap wanted to get to sleep around 10:00, in hopes of being able to get out and get some nice pictures before his classes, which were around 3:30.

He sighed contently to himself, bringing out some posters and taping them to the walls. He then brang out a cardboard box and opened it, ripping off the clear tape. 

Inside were printed photos of some of the pictures taken, some of sunsets, flower fields, wildlife, anything you could think of. 

Except his family. 

Sapnap used to live in Texas before he moved to Florida, and it isn't exactly the most… accepting state. 

He was raised in a very christan household, being told that having attraction to the same gender was disgusting. 

Thus when he came out, his family kicked him out. 

Leaving him on roads.

He had to call Dream and they let him stay until he could live on his own.

He had pictures of his family but he hated looking at them, knowing they wouldn't ever love their son the same.

He sighed to himself. 

Pushing the thoughts away, he took each picture up, and pinned it to a blank wall, letting it fill up with his work. 

It was beautiful.

But something was missing. 

He didn't know what.

It was around 9:30, Sapnap had taken a little over an hour to set up his dorm, it now fit him perfectly, feeling a little more like home. 

Sapnap grabbed his camera and went to look out the window, to see if he could get some shots of the statue from there, he didn't really feel like walking all the way out. 

As he looked out, his stomach ached.

His heart dropped down as he stepped backwards from the window.

It was gone.

The statue was gone. 

The base was still there, and the bird that originally sat on the statue's finger laid against the base. 

Sapnap threw on his shoes, opening the door and slamming it shut.

What the fuck. 

Was he going insane? 

His thoughts scattered as he ran through the halls, almost tripping on the air beneath him. 

His heart raced and hands shook, his legs barely kept him up. 

He made it to the door and burst through it. 

He looked up. 

It was gone.

Actually gone. 

Suddenly he heard a voice, "It's you!" he turned to his side to see the….  
  
Statue?

Standing there, only the blanket still wrapped around his lower half. For a moment Sapnap thought it was someone else, maybe someone who looks similar that had seen the statue missing as well. 

But he quickly realized it really was the statue. 

The perfect face.

Beautiful eyes, looking even prettier with color. 

And gorgeous body, freckles sprinkled against his skin, just as Sapnap remembered. 

The statue, or should he say boy, ran up to him, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

Sapnap nervously hugged back. 

It felt like a dream. 

Was it? 

"I've been waiting for you to notice," he looked up at Sapnap and smiled. 

God. 

His smile was beautiful. 

And his voice sounded like honey, sugary and sweet, yet smooth. 

"Can we go inside," he asked, his eyes stared into Sapnaps, just like they had before, 

"It's kinda cold," he turned his head to look behind him, pressing his body closer to Saps, taking some of his warmth,

"Uh yeah, uhm," Sapnaps whole body shook, "So-" he was cut off by a finger being placed on his lips, 

"I'll explain when we get inside," he whispered, Sapnap only shook his head.

They turned to the door, Sapnap reluctantly letting go of the boy, scared he might lose him.

Just like Dream with George.

He took the boy's hand, and then walked inside. 

Not saying a single word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap third wheel no more???? POG CHAMP


	5. Third Wheeling No More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there Sapnap was.
> 
> First day of classes, and he was snuggled up with a statue, well now boy, in his bed.
> 
> The boy was wrapped protectively around his body, one arm slung around his neck, the other draped around his chest. 
> 
> He could hear the soft snores of the boy, his chest bobbing up and down slowly, Sapnap counting each breath.
> 
> The boy's fluffy brown hair was lopsided and messy, barely covering his eyes. 
> 
> Sapnap rubbed circles into the boys back as he stared blankly at the ceiling. 
> 
> The red glow from the leds faintly washed over them. 
> 
> He hadn't slept all night. 
> 
> He felt as if at any moment the boy would turn back into stone, and it would have all been a dream

So there Sapnap was. 

First day of classes, and he was snuggled up with a statue, well now boy, in his bed. 

The boy was wrapped protectively around his body, one arm slung around his neck, the other draped around his chest. 

He could hear the soft snores of the boy, his chest bobbing up and down slowly, Sapnap counting each breath. 

The boy's fluffy brown hair was lopsided and messy, barely covering his eyes.

Sapnap rubbed circles into the boys back as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

The red glow from the leds faintly washed over them. 

He hadn't slept all night. 

He felt as if at any moment the boy would turn back into stone, and it would have all been a dream. 

But at the back of his mind he knew it was impossible. 

Dreams don't last this long. 

Especially good ones. 

It was 6:30 a.m, he should really go to the café, he wouldn't be able to survive this day without caffeine. 

He slowly and carefully got up, placing the boy gently on his bed, and re-tucking him into the blankets.

He grabbed a towel and walked into the washroom, stripping and turning on the water.

He walked in and did as he always did, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, done. 

He stepped out, the warmth cascading out of his body and left him with goosebumps laid across his skin.

Sapnap shivered slightly and wrapped the towel around his waist, he exited the washroom only to find the boy sitting up on his bed, staring at the pictures with wide eyes. 

He stopped in his tracks, watching the boy as his eyes scanned over each picture, tring to read his expression.

Suddenly the boy noticed him and his face went red. T

he brunette quickly shoved himself under the covers, making sure they were over his head, hiding himself.

Sapnap cleared his throat and grabbed a dark grey sweatshirt, he then put on black jeans. Walking over to his bed he sat down, making sure he didn't accidentally sit on the boy. 

That would be embarrassing. 

He carefully pulled back the covers. 

The brunette looked at him with a terrified expression, he flinched when Sapnap raised his hand, only to relax when Sapnap ran it through his hair. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Sapnap finally said something,

"So, do you wanna get dressed," the boy opened his eyes as they stared at each other. 

Breaking eye contact the boy shrugged.

Sapnap nodded and motioned towards the closet, "My clothes are in there, uh, pick anything you want," he smiled and grabbed his phone, walking back into the washroom and shutting the door.

Sapnap: Dream

Sapnap: Dream holy fuck

Sapnap: Please dude

Dream: Woah whats up?

Sapnap: I need help, my dorm soon as possible chop chop

Dream: Are you gonna give me a reason first? 

Sapnap: Why should I, I need help like rn, I don't have time to explain

Dream: Dude, I don't trust you

Sapnap: What the fuck? Why?

Dream: You've texted me like this before begging me to come over because it's 'important', instead it was just because you haven't slept all night and wanted to cry to Disney movies.

Sapnap: Okay fine, but seriously, this is important, not shitty Disney movies

Dream: Fine, i'll be there in 10, if you're lying, you're dead

Sapnap: Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver

Dream: Fuck you

Sapnap was ripped from the screen when he heard a knock on the bathroom door, he opened it to see the brunette standing in front of him.

He wore an oversized tan sweatshirt with a small sunflower on it. Underneath Sapnap could see the collar of a white polo. He had black ripped jeans for bottoms. 

Sapnap flushed slightly, 'Fuck he looks kinda cute,' the boy looked down, 

"Do I need to change, im sorry I-"

"Woah, no no no," Sapnap quickly cut him off, "I was just suprise, you look adorable," 

he quickly booped the boys nose before pulling him out of the wash room and sitting them both on the bed, the boys face flushed a light pink. 

"So," he looked over to the boy beside him, he was playing nervously with the sweater, "What's your name," the boy shrugged, 

"Karl," he whispered, "With a K,"

Sapnap nodded, 'Karl, thats cute,' 

"Well im Sapnap," he smiled at the boy, getting a small smile in return, "You were a statue," he questioned suddenly,

"Oh uh, yeah," the boy turned away.

Sapnap suddenly felt a pang of guilt, maybe he shouldn't have said that. 

He was shot away from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door,

"Oh, that's my friend Dream," he quickly stood up, looking at the boy.

Karl had a horrified expression and huddled into the blankets. S

apnap quickly walked over and grabbed his hands, looking into the boy's eyes, 

"It's alright," he whispered, "He's nice," he stood back up, Karls hands reluctantly pulling away from him. 

The brunette's hands were surprisingly soft, they felt like velvet against his own. 

Sapnap opened the door to see Dream standing there, tired with a annoyed expression, 

"Alright," he groaned, "Why am I here," Sapnap moved over slightly, showing him Karl sitting on his bed, wrapped in his blanket, 

"Statue," was all he responded before walking over to the bed,

"Woah woah what," Dream gasped, "Is that the fucking statue," he wheezed, and Karl shifted closer to me, 

"Uh yeah, now how about you close the door and help me," he groaned. 

Dream walked over and sat on the couch, the three talked about what to do, wnd what happened, well, Karl didn't say much. 

"Wow, okay," Dream laughed, "That's fucking awesome," by now Karl was pressed up closely against Sapnap, their bodies practically one.

Sapnap slowly wrapped an arm around Karl's waist, the smaller leaning into the touch, 

"Do you guys wanna get coffee," Dream questioned, 

"Oh uh sure," Sapnap answered back, "You okay with that," he turned to Karl,

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. 

Well here we go, coffee with a cute statue boy, and an annoying best friend,

"George is coming too," he said suddenly. 

Great. 

Sapnaps never gonna see the end of this. 

He's not sure if it's a good or bad thing. 


	6. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statue boy, other wise named Karl, doesn't know what to think of the "real" world
> 
> It's scary.
> 
> But Sapnaps there to help.

We walked down the halls of the dormitory.

Karl's body was pressed into my side, I'm guessing he's scared.

I mean, I don't blame him. I would be too if I woke up cuddling with a stranger you had met in the middle of the night in their dorm with practically no idea what's to come.

Slowly bringing up my arm I placed it around his waist, he leaned into me farther. Our body warmth mixing together.

Right now we're headed to Dream and George's dorm to get George of course. 

Dream led the way talking about how cool this was and shit. Although I think he's scaring Karl a bit. 

"Honestly, how did this even happen," he asked, "It's amazing,"

Karl shrugged, "I don't really remember…." he whispered.

"Well it's really fucking cool," Dream said.

Karl only gave a short nod in response.

We had finally made it to their dorm. 

Dream grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, 

"Hey George," he yelled, "Café."

"Alright," I heard George's voice say.

George exited the door and punched Dream playfully, "You're so needy," he scoffed.

Turning to me he went to wave before his expression changed.

"Is that the fucking statue," he stood in awe.

Karl pressed against me harder, showing he was scared.

I gripped a little harder and started rubbing circles into his waist, hoping to calm him down.

I nodded, "Yeah…." 

"Holy shit," he gaped.

"Well let's go," Dream shot out suddenly, giving a short smile and grabbing George's hand.

He probably saw the tension.

They turned away as me and Karl followed close behind.

"You okay," I whispered to him, 

"Mhm," he whispered back, "It's just a lot to take in," 

I turned and gave him a reassuring smile of which he returned.

I still couldn't really believe it. 

He looked so perfect.

So beautiful.

And I was convinced he couldn't be real.

But here he was, side pressed into mine, my arm wrapped protectively around his waist as we shared small smiles.

It made me really happy.

And I would say I don't know why.

But I do.

I do.

We made our way to the staircase, I went to step onto the first stair, but Karl halted.

I turned over to look at him, "You alright," I asked.

"I don't know how to go down," he stepped back.

"I'm sorry this is pathetic," he whispered looking down.

"You guys coming?" Dream turned around on one of the platforms to look at us.

"Uh yeah," I waved him off, "Go ahead, we will be there in a sec," 

Dream shrugged as him and George continued down the steps.

"Here," I say, holding out my arms in a hug.

Karl slowly walked over and hugged me.

"Tell me if you want down," I whisper, picking him up from his thighs.

He gasped and gripped onto me harder, his hands holding onto my clothing securely.

"I've got you," I rubbed his back, "Wrap your legs around my waist, m'kay?" 

Karl nodded and wrapped his legs around my waist, leaning into me farther.

I put my head on his shoulder and started making my way slowly down the stairs.

Karls arms were draped around my neck, his head rested gently on my shoulder.

Noticing Karl flinch with each step I say, "I won't fall, I promise," I rubbed his back and Karl hummed.

We made it to the second platform, "Half way, good job," I say reassuringly.

I felt Karl smile into my neck and I chuckled.

He was adorable.

It wasn't long before we had made it to the bottom, where Dream and George stood waiting for us, making out.

"Ugh," I made a fake gag as I set Karl down, who giggled at my comment.

Dream pulled away, "Says the person who just carried a boy he cuddled with all night down the stairs," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

George giggled and Karl snorted.

"Hey!" I gave a fake offended gasp.

"I mean, he's not wrong," Karl said suddenly.

Dream and George burst into laughter.

"Oh now you," I playfully shoved him and rolled my eyes, "I'm offended"

"Alright," he shrugged, "I'll just turn into a statue again," 

He then started walking to the exit of the door.

"OH NO NO NO," I yell, grabbing his hand and pulling him back, "You are not leaving me with these two,"

Karl gave me a smug smile.

I kept our fingers intertwined.

All four of us started out of the doors and through the lobby. 

As we exited the doors to outside, Karl squeezed my hand.

It turned to see what he was facing and saw news cars and cameras with a woman with a microphone at the empty statue base.

I turned back over to him, "They don't have to know," I poked his cheek.

He giggled and flushed, squeezing my hand harder.

My face turned a light pink.

We continued walking, making our way to the sidewalk down to the café.

Cars passed the road, but I made sure to talk to Karl about the café and their food and drinks to distract him.

It must be such a shock to just wake up and suddenly be a human.

I know he could move a little before, but fully becoming human?

Must be stressful.

I just hope I can downgrade that stress as much as possible.

We walked into the café, the bell ringing joyfully as we entered.

"Welcome," a barista waved to us and all four of us waved back.

Walking over to the counter we started ordering. 

Because Dream, George and I already knew what we wanted we ordered immediately.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder, "Uh, can you order for me?" Karl asked nervously.

"Mhm, what do you want," I nodded, 

"Uhhh, a chai tea," he whispered.

"Alright, and a chai tea," I say

"Got it, is that all," they asked,

"Mhm," I nodded,

"Your total is $12.31," 

"I'll pa-" 

"Here you go," Dream said, handing over his card.

"Damn you beat me again," I scoffed.

Dream wheezed, "Oh shut it I'm being nice," 

Walking over to a booth we sat down.

Dream and George on one side, and Karl and I on the other.

Our hands were still glued together.

It made my stomach fill with butterflies, each filled with the feeling of love and wanting.

Karl moved over closer to me, our thighs pressed together.

I'm happy I'm not a third wheel anymore, that was exhausting.

"So what do you guys wanna do after this," Dream asked.

"I've heard there's a laser tag ring around here," George mentioned.

"What's laser tag?" Karl asked.

"Oh, it's where you you put on a vest and have a fake gun and you have to try and shoot as many people in the targets on the vest as possible to get points and win," I explain vividly, "It's a lot of fun,"

"Sounds cool," Karl said in awe, sipping his drink.

I watched him as he did so. His lips looked so soft. Him in general looked soft, like a plushie. A cute, human one.

"Sapnap stop ogling Karl," Dream wheezed at George's comment.

"Shut up," I reach across and slap his arm as Karl giggles beside me.

"So laser tag?" asks Dream,

"Laser tag," we all respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LASER TAG CHAPTER NEXT 😫😫😫 I'm really exited to write it🙏🙏 ignore my horrible explanation of it 🏃


	7. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is practically all fluff because I know I might hurt some people in Line Without A Hook, and sometimes I like writing fluff.
> 
> Fluff with plot 😫😫😫😫

"Thank you," Dream called as the four of us exited the café.

The gentle scent of the fall wind drifted into my face, making my cheeks flush.

I turned Karl. He was smiling happily and closed his eyes letting the wind touch his cheeks.

Smiling I turned and continued following Dream and George, who were giggling about something in front of us.

Me and Karl's hands were glued securely together. We practically skipped on the sidewalk.

I couldn't help but stare at Karl.

His freckles scattered his face, and his fluffy hair hung over his blue eyes. He was so adorable. 

It wouldn't be long before we got to the laser tag arena, it's only about a 15 minute walk.

I just hope Karl doesn't get scared. But he seems to be doing better.

The few minutes seemed like seconds, me cracking jokes at Karl while Dream and George flirted endlessly. 

Karl stayed smiling, looking forward.

I'm not sure what Karl thinks of them being together, but he seems to be okay with it.

I wonder if things will change once my flag arrives.

Because I'm BI and have never had a pride flag, or anything pride related at all, this was pretty exciting.

Just just hope Karl will still like me, and he won't drift away or become like my family.

But I flirt with him all the time so, maybe he is too?

I hope he is.

"We're here!" Dream shouted, waving his free hand at the building.

"Woah," Karl gasped,

"Cool huh," I asked,

"Mhm," he stared at the building in awe.

It was a large building with tons of neon lights and signs on it. For someone who has seen it before, it looked alright, but for Karl, it probably looked amazing.

God, I can't wait to take him places.

Smiling I said, "If it's ever too much, come find me," 

He looks over at me then hugs me.

I grabbed onto him as his arms wrap around my waist, I drap mine over his shoulders.

"You're so nice to me," he mumbled, he sounded like he was crying, sniffing slightly,

"You alright," I ask. 

Is it already too much?

He looks up at me, "Happy tears," 

I smile, "That good," 

"Hey guys," George calls, "Stop being saps and lets go," 

I roll my eyes, "Well my name is Sapnap," 

"Not an excuse," he gives a glare,

"Says the person who was making out behind some stairs an hour ago," I smile smugly and Karl snorts.

Cute.

"Shut up." George flushes and Dream wheezes.

"Let's go, George will get cranky," I whisper.

Karl giggles and nods, both of us pulling away and walking in together.

The sound of loud music hit our ears quickly. Karl grabbed my hand and I squeezed it reassuringly, 

"You can do it," I whisper, he blushed and looked down.

Dream walked with George up to the counter to rent out one of the arenas for an hour and a half.

"So, do you guys know how to play," one of the workers asked,

"You told Karl how to right," Dream asked,

"Yep," I gave a clumsy thumbs up.

"Alright then," she clapped her hands, "Follow me,"

We walked down a small hall, turning into a door with all the gear,

"Get yourselves all ready," she smiled, "I'll make sure everything in the arena is good," she exited the room while we all got our stuff.

I pulled on my vest tightening it around myself.

"Hey Sap," I hear a voice whisper.

Karl.

"Can you tighten it for me? I'm not sure how the straps work," he gave me a embarrassed smile and I nodded,

"Of course dude," I walked over to him and grabbed one of the straps, tightening it to his body.

"Thanks," he smiled,

"If you need anything else tell me," I smile back.

A few minutes later, after we all got set up the worker arrived back, 

"Just had to move a few things but it's ready now," she led us out of the room, "You'll have a 5 minute grace period, when it's over, as you already know, hit peoples targets to gain as many points as possible. I'll be watching, and have fun," she waved and closed the doors, bright neon lights shone on us.

A sudden beep erupted and Dream and George flew off in opposite directions, Karl and I stayed,

"Wanna team," I turn to him

Karl smiled back mischievously, "Hell yeah,"

Me and Karl disappeared behind a wall, waiting for our victim.

"Want first blood," I whisper,

"Yeah," he mumbles back.

It can hear him breathing softly, his body pressed close to mine as we wait.

Even in such a high anxiety situation, it's calming.

Everything about Karl is calming.

Speaking of Karl, does he have a last name?

Cause I'd gladly let him take mine.

God that was sad.

I hold in a snort at my pathetic thought.

Don't even know if he likes guys anyways.

Suddenly we hear running go past us, Karl raises his gun and just as George runs by, shoots his target.

"What the fuck?" he yells.

Me and Karl snort before running off, finding a new hiding place.

We continued like this for the rest of the game, hiding and taking turns shooting Dream and George.

We had 10 seconds left, and I cheered and shook Karls hand as he blushed.

"We one as a team," I smiled brightly and turned away, "Come here Karl, face the camera,"

I didn't get a reply, instead, I felt something against the back target on my vest.

"Karl?" I ask,

"Sorry Sap," he says, "It was never meant to be,"

At the last second I feel him shoot my target, I gasp and turn around.

The lights turn off and then the normal ones turn on, showing the full arena. 

I stood staring at him, he gave me a smug smile and shrugged.

"Karl how could you," I fake sob and fall dramatically to the floor, "After all I've done for you," 

"Sorry," he giggled, "I couldn't help it,"

"I'm hurt," I mumble, whipping off my pants as I stand up.

I heard Dream's signature wheeze behind Kar and we both looked at him.

"Okay guys hurry up, this isn't a movie," he waved us to the door and walked off, George coming from behind the corner and walking with him. 

"So," I look to Karl as we exit the arena, "Where next," 

He looked at me confused, "You're taking me to another place," he said in awe,

"Is that alright," I ask,

"You're gonna make me happy cry again," he whipped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, "Honestly you are so nice it's unbelievable," 

I smile, "I wanna make sure you're having the best time in your life," 

He looks at me,"I already am. You've made it amazing by just being here,"

I go to reply but Dream shouts, "I already paid, hurry up and get out of your gear,"

We walk out together not saying anything more.

It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

Comforting almost.

Getting out of our gear and saying goodbye to the worker, we walk into the empty parking lot.

The sun was setting and the stars started to fill the sky, the moon rising into it.

"Up for one more thing," Dream asks, looking at me,

"Beach," 

"Beach."

I look at Karl, "The beaches are my favorite places, so why not take you to one?"

"What's a beach," he ruffles his brow,

"Oh yeah uhh, you'll see, I don't want to spoil it." I shrug, "But it's peaceful, you can relax," 

He nods, "Sounds nice,"

"It is,"

I'm falling hard.

And falling fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEACH BEACH BEACH BRWCAHDHJWJSJSKAKS


	8. Please Don't Get Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, school has me feeling like shit 😫🙏

The four of us started making our way through the city again.

Dream and George chatted in front of us, talking about the beach.

Although I haven't been to this one they say it's good. I mean it better be for Karl. I want this to be the best experience for him.

He deserves it.

I look over to Karl, he has a wide smile and his cheeks are lightly dusted with a light pink. Probably from the cold.

Smiling to myself I look forward again.

George gives me a smirk before turning back and talking more about the beach.

I scowl at him. He can't see it but I wish he did.

By now we're on the edge of the city, you can see the beach in the distance.

The sound of crashing waves and the scent of salt water fill my senses.

I feel Karl squeeze my hand slightly and I squeeze back reassuringly. 

I hope this isn't too much. 

We make our way to the sea wall and look over it. The light colored sand lay just beneath and stretched on under the water.

"You still want to go," I look over at Karl again, "No need to go in the water if you don't want to,"

Without looking at me Karl whispers, "I want to know, what you love,"

My heart flutters.

"I want to be, what you love," 

I was at a loss for words.

Before I could do anything, Karl quickly tugs me down the stairs and jumps into the sand.

I land with him, our shoes sinking into it.

Karl blinks his eyes and crouches down, poking the sand gently.

"Feels weird," he states,

"Y-yeah," I say, my voice is still shaky from what he said before.

Did he really mean it?

Does he even know what he said?

Fuck.

"Do you want to take your shoes off," I ask, "We can run in the sand," 

I motion over o Dream and George who had already taken off their foot wear and were running around playfully in the sand.

"Mhm," he says before leaning down again and slipping off his shoes and socks.

I do the same.

"Feels funny," he giggles.

"Haha, yeah it does," I smile brightly at him and he smiles back.

The sky was dark, stars twinkling brightly and the moon shining down onto the water.

Suddenly I heard a loud scream.

Me and Karl both look over to see George clambering out of the salty waves, soaking wet.

Dream wheezed and George started scolding him.

I snort and look over to Karl.

He looks at me then back at Dream and George before tightly grabbing my hand.

"What are we-" I was cut off by Karl tugging me through the sand.

It's all a blur before I'm hit with the feeling of cold waves on my skin.

Something bumps into me and I fall to the ground with it on my chest.

I open my eyes to see Karl clutching onto me.

"You alright," I murmur, worry in my voice.

I bring my hand up to his wet hair and move it out of his eyes.

He looks up at me.

"That was awesome," he has a wide tooth smile.

We both break out into laughter.

I hear some footsteps approaching.

"You two alright," Dream says.

I look up at him.

"Yep," I smile, "Just cold,"

George snorts, "You guys are so stupid,"

Karl giggles and we both get up.

"Holy shit it's cold," I wince,

"Yeah," Karl says, his voice slightly shaky.

"That was really stupid," Geore snorts again, 

"Well so are you," I retort, 

George gives a fake scoff.

He's in Dreams hoodie. Must be warm.

To bad mines all wet now, oh well.

"Well let's go home, I can't believe you skipped your first day of college," 

I roll my eyes, "Worth it," 

Karl looks at me, 'You skipped your first day?" His eyes are wide and filled with worry.

"Don't worry," I wave my hand, "I can just say I was sick."

He sighs, "Now I feel bad,"

"Can you two hurry," George calls, he was halfway up the steps, "I don't want you getting sick,"

"Aw Gogy cares," I yell back,

"Yes I do," he says, "Now hurry so you can get warm," 

I laugh and then turn to Karl.

Smirking I take a few steps towards him. He gives me a questioning look.

I quickly scoops him into my arms bridal style and starts carrying him to where we left our shoes.

He giggles softly and snuggles into me.

Although my clothing is wet I don't think he cares. 

Once we reached our shoes I placed him gently into the sand. He gave a small wine before leaning down and putting them on.

I laugh, "I'll carry you more later don't worry," 

"Promise," he looks up and gives me wide puppy eyes, 

"Mhm," I nod my head, "Promise,"

He smiles.

"I'll even pinky swear," I lean down to sit in front of him and quickly slide on my socks and shoes,

"What's that," he tilts his head,

"When you pinky swear, you wrap your pinu finger around the others and promise," I explain, "You have to keep to it, and never break it," 

"Hm," he hums.

I bring up my hand and stick out my pinky, he copies my movements.

We wrap them around each other, "I promise," I say again.

He smiles.

We kept like that for a few seconds, just as I was about to lean in-

"Hey guys, not to ruin your moment but I really don't want to take care of two sick college students," 

I flush and we both quickly stand up and make her way up with the two of them.

The wind was softly blowing over us as we walked back to the dormitory, Karl shivered beside me.

I take my arm and wrap it around his waist gently so as to not scare him, and pull him in close.

He smiles and leans into me. 

Smiling back I continue walking. 

It wasn't long before we made it inside.

The four of us quickly made our way up the stairs, our steps echoing with each stomp.

I'm glad Karl wasn't scared of going up, although I do want to carry him.

Waving goodbye to Dream and George I unlock my dorm and me and Karl step inside.

"Pick out some comfy clothes," I motion to the closet, "I'll change in the washroom," 

Karl nods and I grab a grey sweatshirt and some basketball shorts before closing the door and changing quickly.

I knock on the door when I'm done, "You finished?" 

"Mhm," he answers.

I open the door to see Karl sitting on my bed.

"So uh, where am I going to sleep," He looks down at his hands which are fidgeting with each other.

"Well if your okay with it you can sleep in the bed with me," I say, "If not I can just grab a pillow and blanket and sleep on the floor,"

"Uhm, I'm okay with it," His face is flushed, cute.

"Alright," I nod, trying to seem confident, "We better get to bed, if we get sick George will scold us," 

Karl giggles, "Yeah,"

I walk over to my bed and pick up Karl by his thighs, he gasps slightly before snuggling into my sweater and wrapping his arms around me.

I smile and flop into my bed on my back.

Letting go of Karl for a second I grab a blanket and drape it over us.

Soon we both fell asleep, Karl nuzzled deep into my arms.

Things are going well now that Karl's here.

But still his words are buried in my mind.

"I want to be, what you love,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it might be a while until they smooch 🚆🏃


	9. Quick fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Not a chapter sorry!

But I want to apologize for taking so long to update the formattig in my older chapters! 

Thank you all for being pateint with chapters clming out too! School has been a dick lmao, also almost all of this will be fluff, althpugh there is some angt and it isnt just pure fluff it has plot.

Thank you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find inspo for my other aus so uhhhhh STATUE KARL JACOBS COLLAGE AY YAYAYAYYA


End file.
